Cresent moon
by jokergirl2001
Summary: A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one : **_

_**New student time...**_

_**Enter new student**_

* * *

><p><em>Class E had received help from a pro hitman which has not been able to assasinate "Kurosensei". However before the Ministry had hired Irina Jelavic there had been one person in line in front of her. A female assasin who had completed over a hundred assasinations without failing a single one. She's in the same age group as the members of class E which will help her immensly. She specialises in any and everything is what the rumours say. No one has truly ever seen her face because she herself will get rid of anyone who might figure out her indentity. Reasons for being an assasin is unclear as well as where she learned this from.<em>

_At first she had decline the job to assasinate "Kurosensei" for some unknown reason. But then exactly after Irina Jelavic had failed the Ministry had received a phone call from an unknown number._

_"It's me the bloody moon or cresent red if you will. I've decided to accept the offered job and will transfer to class E in three days on monday."_

_The Ministry counted the three days himself because now the youngest assasin with a high rank in the world of assasination is going to make herself known. Who exactly is she?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>? POV<strong>_

"Monday the most hated day on earth. Why is it hated you ask? Because I'd rather stay in bed sleeping" I said as I walked to my bathroom and placed my phone on speaker

"Well CR you were the one who said to get you the most paying job as soon as possible" the computerized voice answered

"Yeah but I didn't expect that I'd have to reveal myself to the public" I said as I started to brush my waist length pale blond hair

"Don't you do that everyday?" even though it was a cumputerised voice I could hear the dripping sarcasm

"Yes but not as the cresent red" I said as I proceeded to put my hair in a bun

"So how long do you plan on waiting before you seriously try to kill your 'teacher'?"

"Hmm ten billion is a bit low for 'saving' the world...I won't get serious until they increase the reward" I shrugged as I started to change clothes

"Then what's the point of going in so early?"

I sighed as I looked myself in the mirror. White and black jeans , white sleeves , black vest and my special white boots. I looked okay for the first day but better get my uniform soon.

"It's to simply observe my competition and have a bit fun" I answered

"Hmm you always have a simple way of thinking when it's convenient"

With that he hung up on me as I shrugged. Going back into my room I grabbed the weapons which I had ordered and has the same effect or should I say ability to hurt my new teacherf and slung my bag over my shoulder , giving myself one last glance in the mirror and finaly grabbing an apple I started to walk to school.

"Kunugigaoka...what a mouthful and uncreative name" I muttered as I looked at the school

_Class E is located on a mountain and is seperated from the main school_

I smiled at the thought that I'm not too exposed in public

"Cresent red I pressume?" a masculine voice asked

I turned around with a smile completely hiding any killer or ill intent. Recognizing the appearance of this man my smile grew bigger.

"Karasuma-san or should I say Karasuma-sensei?" I asked

"Call me whatever you want , I came to escort you to class E" he said

"Why thank you...judging from their reputation I would look insane to ask for directions to go there" I said as he started walking

I followed him and started humming out of habit

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" he asked

"I have to pick it up today" I answered

He nodded and we continued in sillence. We reached the building and he led me inside to the classroom.

"We're here" he said

"So I see" I said

He opened the door and walked inside with me following close behind.

"Ah Karasuma-sensei is something wrong? And who might she be?" the octopus known as Kurosensei asked

I glanced at my new classmates to see them all looking at me with narrowed eyes and mentaly smirked at them. They might be amateurs but still quite good to know not to trust things just like that.

"She's a new transfer student and you'll be her teacher from now on" Karasuma-san said

I smiled at Kurosensei , he really is a weird octopus. I wonder how a female version of him would look like.

"Oh I see...welcome to class E , I'm your new teacher please call me Kurosensei" he said

"Kurosensei? That's an odd name..." I said

"My students named me that and I quite like it" he said with a bit of a mad undertone

"I said it was odd not bad Kurosensei. It actualy suits you" I said

He looked happy which I noticed due to his skin color.

"Thank you..." he smiled

I held my hand out and he seemed suspicious of it. I looked down a bit sad and let out the aura of being rejected. He quickly panicked and held his hand out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

Kurosensei panicked and held his hand out.

'Idiot...' the whole class thought with a sweat drop

"R-really?" the girl with blond hair and violet eyes asked

Kurosensei nodded and the girl smiled shaking his hand. The class couldn't help but think that the both of them are a bit off or way off.

"I'm Mitsuki" the girl now known as Mitsuki said

"Pleased to-"

Kurosensei was caught off when Mitsuki dugged her nails in to Kurosensei's skin

"Well I expected you to be suspicious of my kind gesture and planned ahead. If you had not reacted suspiciously I wouldn't have got annoyed. And If I hadn't get annoyed I wouldn't have done that. I hate it when people don't know manners" Mitsuki lectured Kurosensei

The class was awed but sweat dropped when she gave him the lecture.

"Ah I see...so that was punishment for not reacting accordingly" Kurosensei said with the face of realization

The class fell off their chairs in disbelief

"Yes , a teacher must always try and make their students and especialy the new ones try and feel more secure. By not accepting the hand you would have made a student into a problem kid , delinquent or a shy and insecure student" Mitsuki said as she messed with a strand of her hair

"I-I see" Kurosensei said as he started writing everything down

"Impressive...well I'll be going now" Karasuma said as he started walking away

The door then went open to reveal Karma who was late...again.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said in a happy tone completely screaming 'I'm lying!'

"See? A teacher should make sure their students are on time which means you fail as a teacher!" Mitsuki declared

Kurosensei looked depressed

"Huh? Who is this?" Karma asked as he stood in front of Mitsuki while pointing at her

"Oh excuse my manners I'm Mitsuki the new student" Mitsuki bowed in the Japanese custome

"Oh I'm Karma" Karma said as he went to his seat to get an audiance look at the scene

"How do I become a better teacher?" Kurosensei asked as he started picking mushroom which no one knows where it came from

The class felt sorry yet amused at the scene

"You can't become a better teacher..." Mitsuki said

The class looked a bit shock , some smirked or some glared at the girl for insulting their teachers.

In a swift and unbelievably fast movement Mitsuki had taken out a special gun and fired at one of Kurosensei's tentacles

"So might as well die" she said and fired another one at the same spot just to make a point

While her sensei was distracted by shock or still the depression Mitsuki walked calmly and stood in front of him with the gun pointed at point blank.

"But I have other things planned" Mitsuki said as she dropped the gun

The perfect chance willingly thrown away...was what everyone thought

"Other things?" Karasuma asked

"Yes such as eating grilled octopus who can move at mach 20 speed" Mitsuki nodded

Sillence fell as the class was tense

"So pleased to meet you all , I'm warning you I have a bad habit of not remembering people's names. Please take care of me" Mitsuki bowed

"W-well class any questions?" Kurosensei asked as calmly as he could while standing next to Mitsuki

"Well an old dog can learn new tricks after all...maybe you're not a complete failure" Mitsuki said

Kurosensei went into his happy go lucky aura making the class sweatdrop

Everyone's hands were raised

"But I'm not going to answer any questions because they are all private information which if leaked will be the end of me" Mitsuki said

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Karma asked

Mitsuki gave him a blank stare which turned into a full out grin "I'm no one and at the same time I'm someone...who excatly am I depends on who you know me as. To you I'm known as Mitsuki and to others I'm known as many other names"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	2. Ally or Foe?

_**Chapter two :**_

_**Ally or foe?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap :<strong>_

Everyone's hands were raised

"But I'm not going to answer any questions because they are all private information which if leaked will be the end of me" Mitsuki said

* * *

><p>"Who exactly do you think you are?" Karma asked<p>

Mitsuki gave him a blank stare which turned into a full out grin "I'm no one and at the same time I'm someone...who excatly am I depends on who you know me as. To you I'm known as Mitsuki and to others I'm known as many other names"

The class sweat dropped and Karasuma sighed

"She's a pro and one of the only few people with the highest chance to kill the octopus...commonly known as 'Cresent Moon' " he explained

"You really did your research but besides me there are ten other who can kill the octopus...now that I think about it why hire me instead of them?" Mitsuki asked

"Too dangerous...unlike you and Irina other asassins wouldn't agree to _the conditions_" Karasuma answered

The class was confused

"Ah is that so?" Mitsuki said with a knowing smile

"There are a lot of loopholes in them such as the ones regarding this class" Mitsuki continued

"You wouldn't...!" Karasuma said

Mitsuki chukled "You're right I'm not the type to drag innocent lives into my jobs"

Karasuma sighed and left hoping that chaos doesn't happen

"Now that that's settled you can sit at a free table and please refrain from trying to assasinate me during class" Korosensei said

"Hai!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she walked over to the seat she chose

It was...

A) Next to Karma

B) Next to Nagisa

C) The window seat

*drum roll*

A and B! She's sitting in between them

"Please take care of me" she smiled politely at the two

"My name's Nagisa Shiota , pleased to meet you Mitsuki-sa-"

He was cut off when Mitsuki placed a finger on his mouth shutting him up and causing a blush "Please don't add 'san' or any related terms to my name , after all we're classmates and _equals_" she said putting more force into 'equals'...for some reason only she knows

Nagisa nodded as Mitsuki removed her finger "But you can add a 'chan' to my name if it really bothers you."

Karma narrowed his eyes wondering if this girl really is an assasin...the he snickered earning the attention of Mitsuki and Nagisa...also the others.

"Did I do something funny?" Mitsuki asked

"Instead of being called 'cresent moon' shouldn't you be called 'purple moon' ?" Karma said while pointing at her eyes

"I agree but the reason I have that name is something you'll find out later" she smiled at Karma

"Well now that the introductions are over we'll be having a quiz!" Korosensei declared

His students groaned in annoyance

'Are they serious? Getting an education doesn't only help in assasinating but also provides as backup for another career' Mitsuki thought while mentaly rolling her eyes at her new 'classmates'

'However' she thought glancing at Korosensei...'To keep up this act I shouldn't muse my thoughts...after all I already have Korosensei and Karasuma-san having mixed feelings and thoughts on 'cresent moon''

She giggled 'I just have to keep up this act and soon they'll forget that I'm a pro'

"Something funny?" Karma asked

"This is my first time attending school...so seeing this sort of unisioned reaction from the class is funny" Mitsuki swiftly and smoothly lied

"First time attending school?" Nagisa asked

Mitsuki nodded "Yes sad isn't it? But I'm glad my first experience will be with this class...you all seem like fun!" she exclaimed

'An assasin saying something like that? it has to be an act' Karma thought

'Is she acting like bitch-sensei did?' Nagisa thought

'S-so kawaii!' everyone else thought

Korosensei handed out the tests.

'I'll have to make sure to not stand out...so the only option is to fail. Drop my classmates guard making them think I'm a normal girl too and have my teachers suspect me not to be a stealth/intellect/underhanded tricks type of assasin rather a frontal type.' Mitsuki thought

So in the end she settled for scoring 47 on her test calculating that it was the slightly below average of her class

* * *

><p><em><strong>The teacher's Room (Third person POV)<strong>_

"What are you looking at Karasuma-san?" Irina asked as she entered the room to find Karasuma lookig through papers

Karasuma didn't answer her and she moved closer to get a view

"Isn't that the contract I signed?" Irina questioned

"Cre- I mean Mitsuki did too. I'm looking for any possible loopholes" Karasuma explained

Irina looked surprised "When I read it I searched for loopholes but couldn't find any"

"Well Mitsuki did" Karasuma answered as he stacked the papers up neatly with a tired sigh

"Well wasn't this 'Mitsuki' bluffing?" Irina asked

"She didn't seem to be bluffing when she said it..." Karasuma said

"If she's that good at acting she can manage to trick you" Irina said

Karasuma sighed "Maybe" he said deciding to give up

"Besides right now the octopus is giving his students a test. If we analyze her score we can see if she's intellect enough to see any loopholes in the contract" Irina continued

'But what if she purposely score too high or too low?' Karasuma thought

"It's almost time for their english lesson" Karasuma said

"Oh right" Irina said as she walked out

'I'll see who this 'Mistuki' is...I haven't heard of her before so she's probably a rookie' Irina thought

Oh if only she knew...

* * *

><p><em><strong>English Time! (Still third person POV)<strong>_

Everyone was seated except for Irina and Mitsuki

"Pleased to meet you Irina-sensei!" Mistuki bowed

Irina was wide eyed 'S-such manners!' she thought

She coughed "You must be Mitsuki"

"Bitch-sensei knock that weird pedo smile off your face" Karma boredly said

Mitsuki blushed a tomato red "B-bi...?" she asked looking at Nagisa

"We call her Bitch-sensei" Nagisa explained

Mistuki placed a hand over her mouth to hide her grin and her body started shaking just wanting her to burst out laughing but as any pro would...she kept it in check

"Oh m-my...isn't calling Irina-sensei...the 'b' word disrespectful?" Mitsuki managed to ask

Irina nodded along "Finaly someone who sees why calling me a bitch is wrong"

"It isn't if she really is a bitch" Karma said

Mitsuki tilted her head in confusion

"Karma-kun she wan't here when Bitch-sensei came" Nagisa said

"Oh right" Karma said

"Is this normal?" Mitsuki asked

Irina sighed "Sadly yes"

"Just teach us already bitch-sensei" Rio said as she placed her head on her hand

And so the lessons began.

_"You look good in bed" _Irina said as she wrote the sentence on the board

"S-sensei!" Mitsuki squeled

"Yes?" Irina asked as all eyes were on Mitsuki

"T-that's inapropiate!" Mitsuki protested

'S-so innocent!' the whole class thougth

'Virgin' Irina thougth

'So fake...or maybe..no definetly fake' Karma thought

'Is this acting or real?' Nagisa thougth

"What did bitch-sensei say?" Rio asked

"Y-you..l-look...g-good in.." Mitsuki's tomato face returned as she placed her hands in front of her face

"What a virgin" Irina said returning to the board

"Not her fault she ain't a bitch like you bitch-sensei" Kaede said

_"I want to make love to you" _Irina wrote down ignoring Kaede

'Is this really what she should be teaching us? Seduction won't help against Korosensei. She should focus on teaching us a language that Korosensei doesn't know so we can speak in codes' Mitsuki thought

"You really are new to this , huh?" Nagisa asked Mitsuki

Mitsuki slowly nodded "I..j-just d-don't really e-enjoy t-these s-sort of lessons"

'So she isn't suited for seduction nor inflartation' Irina thought with narrowed eyes

Mitsuki noticed Irina narrowing her eyes at her and had a slight smirk

The bell soon rang letting the students know that it was time for gym

"Oi brats! Remember about your english test tomorrow!" Irina yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mitsuki's POV<strong>_

"Oh man! I forgot about the test"

"Who cares?"

"Yeah afterall when we kill Korosensei we won't need school"

I heard comments like these as I passed by and scoffed

'So it's time I give them a bit of an insight of why their mindsets will get them killed' I thought with a sly smirk

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end.<strong>_

_**Okay to those of you who don't understand Mituski's character I can only say this :**_

_**She's a pro so unlike Irina she takes cautioun with every move. She believes that the gouverment will raise the reward for killing Korosensei and is waiting for that to happen before she gets serious but the others don't know this**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


End file.
